vornairfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Blackwater
= History of the Blackwater bloodline = Origins The Blackwater bloodline did not always go by their current name though all of their ancestors are referred to by it out of respect and reverence. Those of the ancient bloodline were known for their prowess in hunting, exploration, and survival; over time their skills became renowned by those within the area that is now known as The Conclave. They were hunting prodigies of their time and mentored many tribes. The Blackwaters also taught their mysticism and spirituality concerning the relationship and intertwinings between life and death. They were considered to be experts on this subject as it was their livelihood to directly experience that relationship. Rise to High Elder of War In the beginning there was no organised opposition to repel the foreign invaders that encroached on the kingdom that is now Vornair. They were cohesive and directed with their invasion and took many tribes’ ancestral land quickly when they reached The Conclave. Each tribe fought in their own way but it was not enough to repel the entire force. The man who would earn the Blackwater name, Bos, saw the need for a united effort from everyone in The Conclave to save their homelands and went to rally the tribes together. There was little opposition as their bloodline was already established and respected; in fact they felt empowered to follow the great hunters into battle. The invaders were ruthless and showed no mercy, but even so The Conclave rarely lost their footing after the Bos led the resistance. The Blackwater name The war up to this point was tedious and methodical. The Conclave fought in ways to minimise their casualties while taking strategic areas and dissuading the invaders from direct conflicts. This was draining for all tribes involved but all of their efforts paid off when they isolated and cornered a vast number of the invaders against a river. This “battle” was a major turning point in the overall war in Vornair; it gave The Conclave the momentum to easily secure the rest of the land they had previously lost and quickly march forward to help their fellow Great Clans secure their own borders. The details of what happened are hazy, but one thing is certain: none of the invaders survived. The tribes had their enemies surrounded and they went into a frenzy. They repaid the invaders equally for the loss of their ancestral land and the lack of mercy they showed The Conclave. It is said the river turned black during the slaughter. Few can say whether this was due to the nameless, wicked things they did to their enemies, the invaders’ evil blood pouring out, the land itself being tainted by the fervor, or simply if The Conclave’s capacity for reason had been drowned out by the primal bloodlust. The river and the area surrounding it became known as Wicked Creek after the brutality shown there. No written record exists of what precisely happened at the slaughter and it is said that only the Blackwaters and their closest bloodlines know the truth. This is how the honored and revered bloodline that led The Conclave to retake their sacred lands acquired the Blackwater name. Category:Major Clan